Kwestia Czasu
by EKP
Summary: Kiedy podróżował na TARDIS, nigdy nie mógł się wyzbyć uczucia, że cokolwiek zrobi, wciąż będzie dla Doktora rozczarowaniem. Rose zawsze wyśmiewała tą myśl, mówiąc mu, że mężczyzna darzy go ogromnym szacunkiem, ale z drugiej strony Rose nie miała pojęcia, jak to jest, czuć się niechcianą. Brakująca scena w odcinku "Last of the Time Lords".


**Kwestia Czasu**

Zdawało się, że TARDIS była jedyną rzeczą, która przez te wszystkie lata ani trochę się nie zmieniła. Gdyby skupił się wystarczająco mocno, Jack mógłby udawać, że właściwie wszystko jest po staremu i za moment zza rogu wypadnie na niego rozentuzjazmowana Rose, opowiadając o kolejnej rzeczy związanej z XXI wiekiem, o której nie miał zielonego pojęcia. Oczywiście w Agencji Czasu dostali podstawowe szkolenie z historii wszechświata, ale skąd, na Boga, miał wiedzieć, kim jest Hugh Grant, w którym namiętnie kochała się jego przyjaciółka? Jakimś cudem Doktor zdawał się nie mieć podobnych problemów, ale z drugiej strony mężczyzna był od niego dużo starszy i spędził z Rose więcej czasu, a może po prostu był znakomitym aktorem.

Przystanął w połowie korytarza i oparł się o ścianę statku, przymykając oczy. Słyszał, jak TARDIS cicho nuci, odtwarzając ten sam kojący dźwięk, który pomógł mu przetrwać ostatni rok na statku Mistrza. Może jednak ona też się zmieniła? Była jakby smutniejsza, wciąż dochodząc do siebie po tym, co zrobił jej tamten Władca Czasu. A może to on patrzył na nią przez pryzmat tych wszystkich lat, które minęły odkąd przekroczył jej próg po raz pierwszy, jeszcze jako młody chłopak?

— Znów rozkochałeś w sobie mój statek, Kapitanie.

Rozbawiony głos z udawaną nutą wyrzutu wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Otworzył oczy i posłał Doktorowi wymuszony uśmiech. Mężczyzna oparł się o ścianę naprzeciwko niego z dłońmi schowanymi w kieszeniach płaszcza.

— Wiesz, co mówią o kobietach — odparł beztrosko. — Nie ma na świecie bardziej zmiennych stworzeń.

Nucenie TARDIS stało się nieco bardziej melancholijne, jakby przepraszające, kiedy zrozumiała do czego odnosi się uwaga Jacka.

— Jest jej przykro, wiesz? Za to, jak zareagowała na ciebie.

Machnął zbywająco ręką, choć fakt, że statek, który tak kochał, próbował uciec przed nim aż na sam koniec wszechświata wciąż bolał; nawet jeśli miał cały rok na pogodzenie się z tą świadomością.

— To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy przyjaciel mnie porzucił — powiedział, półświadomie myśląc o Ianto i o tym, że zaledwie kilka miesięcy temu powiedział młodemu mężczyźnie dokładnie to samo. Zastanawiał się, co takiego jest z nim nie tak, że żadnym sposobem nie potrafi zasłużyć na lojalność ludzi, na których mu zależy.

Myśl o Ianto wywołała kolejne ukłucie bólu, które tym razem było jednak spowodowane tęsknotą zarówno za młodym mężczyzną, jak i za całym życiem, które zostawił w Cardiff. Rok w łańcuchach dosadnie pozwolił mu przemyśleć swoje priorytety. Jeszcze niedawno był pewien, że kiedy spotka Doktora, znów wyruszy z nim w kosmos – przez te wszystkie lata tak tęsknił za podróżami. A teraz, kiedy wreszcie miał ku temu okazję – teraz chciał po prostu wrócić do swojej drużyny. Do zrzędliwego, ale zdeterminowanego Owena, do cichej, ale genialnej Tosh, do upartej, ale tak niesamowicie odważnej Gwen. I, przede wszystkim, do Ianto, który w ciągu tych kilku krótkich miesięcy razem poznał go lepiej, niż ktokolwiek od wielu dekad.

— Cóż — powiedział powoli Doktor, przeciągając charakterystycznie dla tej regeneracji litery — ja chyba też jestem ci winien przeprosiny, Kapitanie.

To było coś nowego. Jack spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela z zaskoczeniem. Po słowach, które padły na końcu wszechświata, przeprosiny były ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej spodziewałby się po tym Doktorze. Po tylu latach życia Kapitana raczej niełatwo było zranić, jednak bolesne słowa z ust jego najstarszego przyjaciela wystarczyły, by znów poczuł się jak tamten gówniarz, który z powodu własnego egoizmu prawie zniszczył całą planetę.

Kiedy podróżował na TARDIS, nigdy nie mógł się wyzbyć uczucia, że cokolwiek zrobi, wciąż będzie dla Doktora rozczarowaniem. Rose zawsze wyśmiewała tą myśl, mówiąc mu, że mężczyzna darzy go ogromnym szacunkiem, ale z drugiej strony Rose nie miała pojęcia, jak to jest, czuć się niechcianą. Jack miał w tym doświadczenie, głównie dzięki matce, która właściwie nigdy nie wybaczyła mu jego udziały w zaginięciu Graya.

Przez te wszystkie miesiące, które spędził u boku Rose i Doktora, rozpaczliwie starał się nauczyć, jak być lepszym człowiekiem. Nie było to proste – w końcu najgorsze nawyki umierają ostatnie – ale stopniowo zaczynał wierzyć, że jest w stanie to osiągnąć. Ostatecznie nawet poświęcił swoje życia dla dobra ludzkości, co kiedyś nawet nie przeszłoby mu przez myśl. A potem Doktor go zostawił.

Początkowo łatwo było sobie wmawiać, że mężczyzna zrobił to nieświadomie. Sam Jack nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem udało mu się przeżyć starcie z Dalekami, więc nie tak trudno było uwierzyć, że sam Doktor był nieświadomy tego faktu. Ale potem utknął na Ziemi – ze wszystkich możliwych miejsc musiał wylądować właśnie na tej brudnej, ciasnej planecie, którą nigdy nie wyraziłby większego zainteresowania, gdyby nie była mu niezbędna do zrealizowania swojego planu. Nie miał pojęcia, co takiego Doktor widzi w tym miejscu; jego jedyną zaletą był fakt, że to stąd wywodziła się ludzkość, która za kilkaset lat skolonizuje kosmos.

Wiktoriańska Anglia była chyba najgorszym możliwym miejscem, w którym człowiek taki jak on mógł wylądować. Nie trzeba było wiele, by narazić się na dożywocie w więzieniu albo i gorzej – wystarczyło chociażby spojrzeć na innego mężczyznę w niewłaściwy sposób i miało się na głowie wyrok. Ale Jack nie był głupi – ostatecznie do Agencji Czasu nie przyjmowano byle kogo – i potrafił się dostosować, a z czasem nawet w jakiś dziwny sposób pokochać tę żałosną planetę. Z czasem jednak coraz trudniej było się oszukiwać – sto trzydzieści dziewięć lat to całkiem sporo bezsennych nocy, które mógł poświęcić na rozważenie wszystkich możliwych opcji i zasianie w samym sobie niepewności, która ostatecznie okazała się słuszna.

Doktor go porzucił. Doktor wiedział, że żyje. Doktor nie zamierzał po niego wrócić. Doktor go nie chciał.

Ostatecznie Jack miał rację – nieważne jak bardzo się starał, to nigdy nie wystarczyło. Nawet te wszystkie lata spędzone na Ziemi, które spędził próbując żyć tak, by spotkać Doktora jako człowiek, którego ten chciałby zabrać ze sobą w gwiazdy. Próbował, ale nie było możliwości, by Władca Czasu spojrzał na niego w sposób, w jaki patrzył na Rose czy Martę.

Spojrzał więc na Doktora bez żadnych wyraźnych emocji na twarzy. Nie pozwolił, by wypełniła go nadzieja na wypadek, gdyby za moment miało go czekać kolejne rozczarowanie. Rok w towarzystwie Mistrza zbyt go wykończył, by mógł sobie teraz poradzić z kolejnym odrzuceniem ze strony Doktora. Naprawdę nie miał na to siły i jedyne czego w tym momencie pragnął, to wieczór spędzony w towarzystwie Ianto, podobny do tego, który dzielili w ostatnie święta. Zniechęcała go tylko myśl, że zanim będzie miał na to szansę, czeka go długa rozmowa z zespołem, który będzie chciał wiedzieć, gdzie, do diabła, przepadł ich szef na ostatnich kilka miesięcy. Boże, miał przykre wrażenie, że Gwen urwie mu głowę, a Owen przez następnych parę miesięcy będzie rzucać na prawo i lewo ironicznymi uwagami na temat jego „wycieczki".

— To wszystko, co zrobiłeś w ciągu tego roku — kontynuował Doktor po chwili milczenia, najwyraźniej nie zdając sobie sprawy z mętliku, jaki Jack miał w głowie — dla mnie, dla rodziny Marty. Wiem, jak wiele straciłeś i wiem, że to w większości była moja wina. I jest mi przykro, Jack, tak bardzo mi przykro.

Kiwnął głową, przymykając na moment oczy. Nie chciał teraz tego wszystkiego rozpamiętywać. Wiedział, że obrazy z roku, który ostatecznie nigdy nie miał miejsca, będą prześladować go jeszcze przez długie miesiące – zwłaszcza ostatnie momenty jego zespołu – lecz nie był gotów się z nimi zmierzyć. Jeszcze nie teraz; nie sam.

— Chcę żebyś wiedział, że mimo wszystkiego, co powiedziałem czy zrobiłem w przeszłości, zawsze jesteś tu mile widziany, Kapitanie.

— Nigdy więcej uciekania? — zapytał z uśmiechem, lecz tylko po części żartował.

— Nigdy więcej uciekania — potwierdził Doktor, zbierając się do odejścia.

Przechodząc obok, Władca Czasu dotknął przelotnie jego ramienia i po raz pierwszy, odkąd Jack obudził się na Stacji Gier, poczuł ciepło rozchodzące się po jego ciele i przemknęło mu przez myśl, że może nie wszystkie mosty były doszczętnie spalone.

— Dajcie mi znać, kiedy z Martą poczujecie się gotowi wylądować — rzucił na odchodne.

Jack pokiwał głową, lecz jednocześnie pomyślał, że jeszcze jedna noc na pokładzie TARDIS nikomu nie zaszkodzi. Idealna okazja, by pozbierać myśli przed powrotem do drużyny; Bóg mu świadkiem, że miał, o czym myśleć.

— Doktorze! — zawołał nagle.

Mężczyzna był już przy zakręcie, kiedy odwrócił się w jego stronę. Uniósł pytająco brew, a Jack potrzebował dłużej chwili, by sformułować swoje pytanie.

— Rose — wydusił w końcu i mimo tego, co powiedział mu Doktor, wypowiedzenie imienia przyjaciółki wciąż przychodziło mu z trudem. — Myślisz, że jest szczęśliwa tam, gdzie teraz jest?

Twarz Doktora posmutniała, a ramiona nieco mu opadły, jakby nagle znów się postarzał, ale Jack nie zamierzał się wycofać. Musiał wiedzieć. Ostatecznie to nie tylko dla Doktora walczył wtedy na Stacji Gier, wręcz przeciwnie.

Rose Tyler – zwykła dziewiętnastolatka z XXI wieku, która uwierzyła w niego, choć nie miała ku temu żadnego powodu. Dziewczyna, która zobaczyła w nim coś, czego nie zobaczył nawet Doktor. Odważna, młoda kobieta, która każdego dnia pokazywała mu, jak być lepszym człowiekiem. Rose, która kochała go na tyle mocno, że podarowała mu wieczność.

— Została z rodziną — powiedział w końcu Doktor. — Zaopiekują się nią.

Jack pokiwał powoli głową, nagle czując ogromną tęsknotę za tą młodą, lekko naiwną dziewczyną z Ziemi. Kolejny powód, dla którego nie mógłby już podróżować z Doktorem.

Patrzył jak mężczyzna odchodzi i nagle został sam w korytarzu, za towarzystwo mając jedynie ciche nucenie TARDIS. Pogłaskał delikatnie ścianę, o którą przed momentem się opierał.

— Wszystko w porządku, staruszko, nie trzymam urazy — powiedział cicho i poczuł falę wdzięczności bijącą od statku.

Westchnął i ruszył w kierunku swojego pokoju, w myślach przenosząc się do deszczowego Cardiff. Zabawne, jak ludzie nie doceniają tego, co mają, dopóki nie zostanie im to odebrane.


End file.
